Plastic memories
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Cuando no queda más que aferrarte a lo inevitable, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Luchar contra ello o vivir las posibilidades?. Historia inspirada en el sujeto 16.
1. Acto primo: Blanco

**Plastic memories**

 _Cuando no queda más que aferrarte a lo inevitable, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Luchar contra ello o vivir las posibilidades?. Historia inspirada en el sujeto 16._

* * *

 **En fin... Escribí esto hace mucho y recientemente lo he encontrado, aprovechando que tenía algo de _time_ libre y una inspiración con las que pocas veces se cuenta decidí arreglarlo; pensé mucho en subirlo o dejarlo guardado en el rinconsito sagrado de mi pc con esos escritos fantasmas de mis fantasías personales, pero... decidí subirlo. Fabby, me inspiraste la confianza suficiente. o3o**

 **Advertencia:** Assassin's Creed y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Aparición de OC (original character) en sus últimos días y varias re-encarnaciones ya conocidas. ¿Tiempo en el que ocurren los sucesos?, indeterminado.

 **¿El título?, pues ese vendría siendo...**

* * *

 _Los personajes suelen estar a favor o en contra de la búsqueda. Si la apoyan, se los idealiza simplemente como valientes o puros; si la obstruyen, se los tilda simplemente como infames y cobardes._ _Por consiguiente, todo personaje típico… Suele enfrentar a su contrario moral, como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez._

 _ **Anatomy of Cristicism**_ **.** **Northrop Frye.**

 **Acto primero:** **Blanco.**

— Bien, puedes levantarte e ir a descansar. Con dos horas de tortura son más que suficientes para tí.

Y ella alcanzo a oír esa risita que simulaba amistad y comprensión a pesar de todo el cansancio mental que tenía aposentado en su joven cuerpo; esa misma risita nerviosa que soltaba cada vez que él emitía un comentario del cual no estaba muy seguro y que trataba de hacer el ambiente más "ameno", lastima que ella no le creyera ni un gesto, él era un pésimo actor, un mal mimo, un ser sin la inteligencia emocional necesaria para poder engañarla. No entendía el por que de esa falsedad, ¿Pretendía seducirla con comentarios y ganarse su amistad?, por favor, prefería mil veces ser tratada como un perro, con esas palabras tajantes y ademanes toscos a estar aguantando a un mal bufón manipulado.

 _En el fondo te sigue importando un carajo lo que me pase... que curioso, sentimos el mismo desprecio el uno por el otro._

 _Ubi solitudinem faciunt pacem appellant_ , recordó de repente y cuando se sentó en la especie de camilla que le brindaba el Animus se la pasó tratando de recordar qué diablos significaba la frase. Al parecer, significaba algo de la línea: " _La soledad significa paz_ ", o algo por el estilo. ¿Pero era eso cierto?, ¿Qué tan segura se había sentido antes de saber lo que en realidad significaba su pasado?

Demonios, aún tenía las piernas dormidas y sus ojos no solo avistaban a las personas más allá del cristal por el que estaban compuestas esas mini habitaciones donde experimentaban con todos los pobres infelices que atrapaban. Aún seguía recreando el paisaje de la antigua Italia del renacimiento, con todos esos vestidos grandes y guardias de poca monta custodiando las calles. Cerro los ojos de forma calma y comenzó por acompasar su respiración, sintió el rápido palpitar de su órgano vital rebosante de sangre destinada a circular por el resto de su cuerpo.

Se maldijo a si misma, el sentirse débil no era parte de ella incluso en situaciones como esta... ¿Hace cuanto ya que estaba con esas malditas visiones fantasmales sobre el pasado?, ¿Tres meses?, ¿Cinco?, ¿Un año?. Había perdido la maldita cuenta de todo, ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche, solo recordaba aquellos murmullos de pasillo que decían: otro más se volvió loco.

 _¿Cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada aquí?..._

Soledad... soledad... Era cierto que cuando uno estaba solo podía disfrutar la ausencia de las personas molestas, pero también se ausentaban las que valían la pena. Aquellas por las que uno se despertaba dispuesto a hacer lo que cualquier humano sabía hacer mejor que cualquier otro ser vivo: vivir, y de la mejor forma posible. Pero que más daba a estas alturas, ella había perdido la noción de tiempo y las esperanzas de ser rescatada de esa maldita pesadilla en vida, sabía que tarde o temprano todos terminaban solos y nadie se daría la molestia de ir a hacerle compañía. Triste realidad, y maldita sea, que desagradable era darse cuenta que debía asumirla de tal forma que pudiera vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que alguien, con suerte, terminaría dentro de un ataúd con barniz.

 _¿Mi mente se estará juntando con la de...?_

Sintió un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello caerle sobre el rostro, curioso... le había crecido. La última vez que se miró a un espejo tenía una melena recién cortada y el cabello de color algo azul. ¿Cuando se había retocado la tintura del cabello?, ni lo recordaba, es más, no recordaba ni siquiera la última vez que había comido.

Puso la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos y la observo en silencio por un par de minutos, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aún seguía pálida y sin fuerzas, tenía algo de frío, iba a pedir que encendieran la calefacción.

— Vamos a avanzar un buen trecho más Fiora, espero que hayas descansado.

Levanto la vista, observando al hombre de anteojos y con bata blanca sentado tras el monitor blanco de Abstergo, ¿donde había ido el chico rubio y de sonrisa falsa?, ¿donde había quedado el chico moreno y de comentarios poco inteligentes?. Examinó la sala en busca de conocidos, ahora estaba en un cubículo más grande que el anterior... ¿Cuándo se había mudado de hogar?

— ¿Donde está...? —balbuceó sin sentido algo aturdida, recordando de pronto que hace solo unos minutos había estado con él y que aún no se levantaba para ir a descansar. Quería darse un baño a pesar de sentir el cabello mojado caerle sobre los hombros.

— En fin, vamos que esas memorias de Leonardo nos esperan.

Así que después de todo había perdido la noción del tiempo y de los días. ¿Y quién era "Fiora"?, necesitaba descansar, dormir un poco... pero ese chico de anteojos y de sonrisa falsa le incitaba a tenderse en el Animus nuevamente para esperar resultados.

Como lo odiaba, creía que podía engañarla. Tenía algo de calor, pediría luego que encendieran el aire acondicionado.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a Fabby y Ross, también a Squ por medio betearme la historia. Y a Des, por sus charlas existencialistas y por ser un bombóm de lo más dulce que hay en esta tierra._

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Acto secondo: Negro

**Advertencia:** Assassin's Creed y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Aparición de OC (original character) en sus últimos días y varias re-encarnaciones ya conocidas. ¿Tiempo en el que ocurren los sucesos?, indeterminado.

* * *

 _Jugada tranquila: jugada que no da jaque, no mata ni supone una amenaza directa… Aparentemente esta jugada concede a las negras una mayor libertad de acción._

 _ **An Illustred Dictionary of Chess.**_ **Edward R. Brace.**

 **Acto secondo:** **Negro.**

 _Un par de años atrás..._

Era una desagradable sensación la que tenía Fiora en esos instantes, ir por segunda vez a la morgue no era algo que le traía buenos recuerdos. Odiaba ir a la morgue porque, literalmente, terminaba rodeada de personas y se sentía completamente sola. Qué más da, sabía que esas personas estaban allí por rutina. Porque debían revisarlas antes de ponerlas en un ataúd y someterlas a un velorio antes de ser cremadas para que no regresaran en forma de quién sabe que cosa. Lo peor era que al ver todos esos cadáveres recordaba perfectamente los estudios anatómicos que se asomaban en sus sueños como si fueran en verdad hechos propios, cada vez que estudiaba los libros de Da Vinci que habían en la biblioteca de su hogar y escuela.

La dulce agonía de un inicio que no vería venir, las desgracias de un secuestro y de una mente resplandeciente que terminaría por funcionarse antes de que se diera cuenta. Un castigo por nacer bajo el linaje de uno de los más grandes genios de la historia. Castigo divino por nacer simplemente. Estaba más que maldita, destinada a sufrir, un mártir más de la historia a quien nadie recordaría jamás.

Si, muchos pensaban que era una maldita burocracia, pero también había que ser sincero: en parte, la labor de los médicos forenses servía para tranquilizar a las personas que habían sido cercanos a la persona que, en esos momentos, pudiera estar sobre la mesa a punto de ser examinada por unas manos enguantadas de latex.

— Permiso —dijo, en voz alta, y sin esperar respuesta, ingresó.

El lugar era grande. Habían tres hileras de mesas para llevar a cabo las examinaciones post mortem. En ese momento, recordó que en una oportunidad había escuchado decir que alguien había entrado a este lugar y se había quedado paralizado al ver una treintena de cadáveres siendo examinados simultáneamente; mientras, el jefe de la sección, daba vueltas por el lugar verificando que las exanimaciones se llevaran a cabo según los procedimientos establecidos, y sus subordinados directos trabajaban meticulosamente, como si quisieran ahorrarse las recriminación o los sermones por parte de él.

En la pared ubicada en el lado derecho de la morgue, había una serie de cuadrados con manijas; eran el lugar donde, individualmente, eran conservados los cadáveres. Alguien incluso le había dicho que era la sala de espera de la morgue; en ese entonces, Carmine sonrió por reflejo, pero se desconcertó cuando vio que su interlocutor permaneció serio. Sintió que, de alguna forma, esa persona le estaba reprochando el gesto. ¿Era un sentido del humor negro o simplemente lo había expresado de una forma simple para que él lo entendiera? No sabía que pensar, y eso era, para la adolescente y varios otros funcionarios, una certeza. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los tanatologos que conocían se dividían en tres grupos: los que se tomaban la muerte como un chiste, los que se lo tomaban como algo muy serio ─casi como una especie de tabú─ y aquellos que mezclaban características de ambos grupos. Y, como era de esperarse, tenía amigos de todos los grupos, así que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar desde conversaciones existenciales y dramáticas, hasta pláticas tan crueles y mordaces que le hicieron cuestionar la humanidad de los que se burlaban.

— Después de tanto tiempo, uno desarrolla un respeto por los muertos, ¿Sabes? —le dijo una voz.

Inmediatamente, se giró y vio, sentada sobre un taburete al lado de un esqueleto, a uno de los tantos médicos forenses con los que contaba esa sucursal. Era Ágata Nicolaievna Lvov; Carmine la conocía por que era una de las tantas amigas de su madre, una de las cuales le ayudo a mantenerse luego de la muerte de su progenitora.

— Mis profesores me mintieron al decirme que todos los muertos eran iguales, ¿Sabes? Es imposible —declaró—; yo quise llorar cuando tuve que examinar a un niño de cinco años, pero, en términos generales, aún no supero la muerte de varios amigos.

 _Sí. A mí también me ocurre; es difícil olvidar._

— Los profesores… —comenzó Carmine, pero no supo como continuar.

Ella la quedó mirando, incentivándola a continuar la frase. Finalmente, la de cabello rojo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

— Varios son inteligentes y quieren educarte.

Listo. De alguna forma, había completado la frase, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que había terminado diciendo. Era una de esas respuestas que se daban para después hacerte sentir unos segundos de duda y hacerte preguntar si en serio era eso lo que algo era algo. Era cierto: estaba algo fuera de práctica, pero al menos continuaba siendo buena improvisando respuestas.

— Otros quieren imponerte ideales.

Eso sí sabía cómo responderlo.

— Y se frustrarían al constatar que no lo lograron con algunos alumnos.

Ella comprendió la indirecta y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Sí, pero creo que algunos superiores se exasperan con esa clase de empleados…

— No lo se, recuerda que no trabajo. Apenas tengo diecisiete...

— No hablo de eso —contestó ella, la miró en silencio y, al cabo de unos instantes, le preguntó-. ¿Alguna vez has querido mandarlo todo al diablo?

 _La verdad esas ganas de querer quemarlo todo y huir de este lugar es lo que me mantiene viva aún, hacerse pasar por una imbécil es el mayor principio de sobrevivencia..._

¿Como había logrado escapar el tal "Desmond Miles"?, el lugar era prácticamente una base de guerra, hombres armados por aquí y por allá, sin contar con esos idiotas de batas blancas que se dedicaban a manosear recuerdos ajenos sin ninguna compasión. Tenía ganas de huír, tomar a uno de esos guardias de seguridad por sorpresa, quitarle un arma y darse un tiro en la cabeza para dejar de alucinar con talleres de pintura, dejar de ver a Salai peleando con otra de sus fantasmales visiones... verse a sí misma en versión masculina con la nariz pegada a un plano de alguna genial maquina voladora.

— ¡Corre Carmine!, ¡Allí está la salida!.

¿Cuando la habían dejado en el piso para que se pusiera a correr luego de que rompieran el vidrio de la sala y la sacaran con violencia del Animus?. Estaba aturdida, pero creía que corría lo más rápido posible detrás de esas sobras con capuchas blancas aparentemente reales sabría la respuesta. Sintió disparos en su espalda, la empujaron hacía un lado y rebotó con violencia contra el piso. Ell brazo le sangraba, lo sabía de sobra, mientras la mujer de coleta estaba tratando de levantarla nuevamente por quinta vez.

Había olvidado el nombre de la chica y de los otros cinco... o cuatro, joder, hasta se le había olvidado contar.

— Tenemos que llevarla al camión, es una pieza importante.

Hablo uno de los que quedaban, en el rato de inconsciencia donde se quedo mirando a la nada habían acabado con tres de ellos y ahora solo quedaban esos dos. La chica de coleta y el otro con cara de...

— Ezio Auditore... —murmuró.

Así que es otro sueño, otra alucinación, otro engaño de esperanza de su estúpida muerte... aún así se puso de pie y les siguió hasta la salida, quizá, y solo tal vez, más allá y donde la luz del sol era un halo blanco de misterio se encontraba su descanso eterno.

Tal como en las películas o libros. Morir era algo placentero en esos momentos, sería una mártir más de la cochina historia.

La última gota de sangre de un genio.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a Des-Des nuevamente, gran parte del trabajo de este capítulo se lo debo a él._

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Acto tercero

_Well, dado que no puedo terminar el dibujo de la página que administro y que me va a terminar provocando una úlcera en el estomago (?) me decido a subir la parte tres, está es más entendible por que en si hay más interacción con otros personajes. Así que... aparte de los delirios casuales de Carmine no sé que más advertir._

 _¿Faltas de ortografía quizá?._

 _En caso de cualquier cosa pondré notas al final del capítulo para que después no me maten por que no entendieron un carajo. (?)_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Assassin's Creed y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Aparición de OC (original character) en sus últimos días y varias re-encarnaciones ya conocidas. ¿Tiempo en el que ocurren los sucesos?, indeterminado.

* * *

 _La diferencia ente ser genio y estupido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones._

 **Anónimo**

 **Acto tercero:** Arrepentimiento de un genio.

— ¿Están muertos?

Preguntó dudosa la mujer con un traje blanco y rojo, mirando directamente a los ojos de los llamados Desmond Miles y Fabby, estos se miraron de reojo solo para saber que contestar realmente.

— Muertos —contestó Desmond apresurándose un poco, cosa que desconcertó un tanto a la mujer que hacía las preguntas.

— ¿Qué tanto?

Carmine suspiró, escondiéndose bajo esa blanca capucha del poleron blanco que le habían dado una vez que lograron subirla al camión para sacarla de Abstergo en una loca carrera por las calles. Era un rescate oficial, pero aún así no se sentía tranquila, a su lado se encontraba el fantasma de su antepasado analizando la situación con ojos extraños, podía reconocer esa mirada astuta más no descifrar sus pensamientos.

Esa pregunta en apariencia era una pregunta idiota. Sin embargo, ella sabía, en base a su experiencia, la terminología que usaban algunos _asesinos;_ ellos pensaban pensaban que habían tres tipos de muertos: los _muertos-muertos,_ que eran las personas que efectivamente lo estaban; los _muertos-vivos,_ que eran esos imbéciles que de repente se te aparecían delante y te decían: " _¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos te dijo que estaba muerto? ¡Pero si estoy vivo!_ "; y los _casi muertos_ , que se diferenciaban al segundo grupo sólo en que estaba compuestos por personas en estado grave pero, pese a sus heridas, continuaban vivas sólo para joderle, de alguna forma, la existencia a alguien.

— Terminaron con un octavo agujero seguramente... quizá más, depende de la carga que tengan esas armas.

Contestó Carmine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La chica de coleta y el otro de poleron negro se voltearon a verla con sorpresa, no había dicho una palabra en todo el camino y ahora soltaba un comentario tan mordaz como ese era algo casi mágico.

— ¿Qué?

Los vio suspirar de manera ligera, soltando un tanto los hombros a medida que se daban una curiosa mirada entre si. Carmine echo a un lado su cabello pelirrojo para ver de reojo como Leonardo se levantaba de su lado con una grata sonrisa en el rostro y se perdía por las instalaciones; la chica de coleta le hablo y no tuvo otra que seguirla hacía donde fuera que la llevaran.

No, ellos tampoco se iban a enterar en el nivel de locura que estaba. Su distorsión de la realidad era solo para ella y se la reservaría como el más profundo tesoro, aún más que un fruto del edén o cualquiera de sus derivados sagrados. Se sentía más acompañada viendo como todas esas personas fantasmales le seguían o atravesaban paredes... era agradable de cierta forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crónica de sucesos_. Era increíble como a la gente le gustaba leer sobre asesinatos, robos, accidentes u otras cosas por el estilo. Era algo tan simple como nombrar un tipo de crimen, y, definitivamente, alguien sería capaz de hacer un extenso reportaje con detalles hasta innecesarios ─casi espeluznantes─, testimonios de familiares, fotos macabras o donde se hablara sobre un humano sufriendo, todo era válido. A los humanos le gustaban las malas noticias, y eso era algo tan desagradable como cierto. Las leían, las comentaban, las juzgaban, las compraban para mostrarlas a otros. Algunos incluso las coleccionaban y, en ocasiones, las dejaban formar parte de sus vidas, le daban vueltas al asunto, permitían que le afectaran durante un periodo de tiempo inevitable. Y daba lo mismo que tan grave fuera el asunto: siempre pasaba al olvido, porque los lectores eran morbosos que querían información variada.

Explotar una desgracia hasta que dejara de ser importante ─o impactante─ era la mejor forma de aumentar las ganancias y mostrar que las personas podían llegar a ser animales realmente inescrupulosos. Había que entretener a la populación, avivar su curiosidad, incentivarlas ─de alguna forma─ a comprar los diarios y hacerlas pagar por una noticia. La mayoría no compraba la calidad. Mucho menos la exigían o buscaban. Se limitaban a pasar dinero para tener acceso a los detalles de cosas emocionante.

Era por esto que Carmine -ahora llamada la "pequeña Da Vinci"- estaba convencida de que la mayoría de la gente tenía una inclinación morbosa y torcida hacia las tragedias, y los medios de comunicación hace mucho tiempo parecían haberse dado cuenta de esto. Ellos sabían que una guerra, una desgracia, un asesinato, cualquier crimen era bienvenido ─de preferencia que involucrara sangre o hubiera, por lo menos, un muerto. Mejor si la víctima era un menor de edad, pero muriera quién muriera, lo entretenido era cuando el criminal continuaba con vida para así describir el proceso judicial. ¿Por qué quién era tan indiferente para no interesarse en el destino de un Bastardo que había segado la vida de otro ser vivo? Era necesario conocer su nombre, sus vicios, su ocupación, algo de su vida familiar y el nombre de cada integrante de su familia, como si fuera necesario estigmatizar a los parientes de un criminal o como si su forma de actuar hubiera sido impulsada por algún tipo de carencia dentro del núcleo familiar. Algunos prepotentes, ilusos o ingenuos se ponían en ridículo hablando de lo que ellos harían en el lugar del juez, pero si uno le preguntaba sobre las leyes se encogían de hombros y salían con una idiotez del tipo: " _¿interesa el código penal?_ ".

Ah, ese infantil anarquismo del cual algunos se sentían orgullosos y que le daban un titulo cercano a _libre pensador_ y _progresista_. Era gracioso escucharlos hablar porque se creían gran cosa pero nunca se daban cuenta que ellos eran esclavos de sus propias limitaciones, y definitivamente los que vivían para inflarle el ego eran incapaces de decirle sus errores. Triste forma de vivir.

Se había pasado las últimas semanas -esta vez si contabilizadas en una pequeña libreta que siempre traía consigo- leyendo archivos sobre muertes, crímenes y misterios referentes a los asesinos y templarios actuales. Cada cosa que a ella le interesaba saber iba y se lo preguntaba a los dos que la sacaron de ese lugar: Desmond y Fabby.

Y fue por eso que cuando la vieron entrar, no resultó extraño que Fabby dijera.

— Des, te buscan.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, mirando, por encima de su hombro derecho, a la persona que recién había llegado—. ¡Ah, Carmine! —exclamó, sonriendo—. ¿Se quemó la biblioteca? —le preguntó, a modo de saludo—. Es raro que no estés encerrada allá.

— Decidí cambiar de ambiente.

— No puedes diseccionar a los vivos, tú lo sabes —salió Fabby al acoso con una ligera sonrisa mirando con algo de ternura a la más baja.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! —contestó ella, riéndose—, para eso necesitaría cloroformo.

Aparentemente, diseccionar vivos inconscientes era más humano y considerado que hacerlo con los vivos. La lógica de la nueva Da Vinci era... _peculiar_. Los demás siempre se empeñaba en considerarla _peculiar_.

— ¿No tienes acceso a cloroformo? —preguntó Fabby, Carmine negó con la cabeza—. ¡Alabado sea Dios! Eso es bueno.

— ¿Tú tienes?.

— No, y aunque tuviera no te prestaría —contestó la chica de coleta, sonriendo—. ¿Te quedas?, vamos a jugar en el _Wii_.

— ¿O necesitas algo? —preguntó Desmond al notar la expresión de la italiana.

— Sí, ¿Tienes velas?

Desmond parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

— ¿Velas?

— Sí.

— No, ¿Para qué las necesitas?

— Yo y _Beatrix Kido_ pensamos utilizar la tabla _Oujia_ , pero...

— ¿Estas con la onda del espiritismo? —preguntó Desmond, incrédulo—, pensé que no creías en eso.

— No, pero Beatrix si. Ya lo ves, algunos nunca crecen ni cambian. ¿Tienes velas sí o no?

— No —contestó él—. Sin embargo —dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de la joven en un gesto suave de camarería sincera—, ¡Me alegra saber que tienes una amiga!

— La conozco hace tiempo.

— ¿Pero se hicieron amigas recientemente, cierto? —preguntó Fabby preocupada, tratando de buscar dentro de los conocidos que estaban en la guarida de los asesinos el nombre de "Beatrix".

— Ni tanto.

Ambos chicos parecían confundidos.

— ¿Tenías una amiga hace tiempo y no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó Desmond desconcertado.

— Sí, pero no habla mucho.

— Ah, bueno, si es tímida tal vez no quería ser conocida.

— Uh... ¿Des? —la voz de Fabby hizo que el otro centrara su atención en ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabías que "Beatrix Kido" es el nombre del esqueleto que tiene en su habitación?.

Silencio.

Desmond miró a la joven, sonriéndole dulcemente, como si viniera enterándose de una travesura hecha por su hermanita menor, tan inusual que era imposible de creer.

— Ella no habla en serio, ¿Cierto, Carmine?

— ...Quisiera decir que se equivoca.

Desmond retiró, lentamente, la mano del hombro de la chica y retrocedió un par de pasos. Un décimo de desconcierto, un décimo de incredulidad, un décimo de lastima y siete decimos de miedo. Así estuvieron distribuidos los sentimientos que, en ese momento, Carmine Da Vinci le inspiró.

Y esa mezcla de emociones se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir velas?.

Incapaz de hablar, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, lentamente.

— Tú... necesitas ayuda mental urgentemente, Carmine.

* * *

 _Estúpido efecto de sangrado. D:_


End file.
